The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method of fabricating an electrophoretic ink, the electrophoretic ink formed using the method, and an electrophoretic display having the same.
An electronic paper is a display medium having the best properties of paper. In particular, electronic paper is being regarded as the next-generation reflective display medium that offers visibility and flexibility similar to those of paper media, as well as low power consumption for a long active operating time. Generally, the electronic paper can minimize power consumption due to its bistability that can maintain an original image for a long period of time even through a voltage is not applied. Among electronic paper technologies having such properties, an electrophoretic display has been researched for the longest time since 1970's. Although new electrophoretic displays have been developed since 1970's, limitations with respect to the particle stability were not overcome until 1997. To overcome such limitations, microcapsule-type electrophoretic displays have been introduced. As a result, an electrophoretic display-type electronic paper technology made the next leap forward. An electrophoretic ink manufactured using a microcapsule-type electrophoretic method is leading the development of electronic paper for which commercial potential is sufficiently confirmed, as well as for the application of grayscale displays, such as electronic books that have been commercialized at present and electronic newspapers in which commercialization is in progress. However, such a microcapsule-type electrophoretic ink has need for a microcapsulation process. Thus, its manufacturing process is complicated.